1. Field of the Invention
This invention is a method and system for emergency vehicle intersection preemption using a beacon/heading technology for alerting civilian motorists to the approach of emergency vehicles and more particularly relates to an emergency vehicle intersection preemption system that uses a highly localized, low-power communication system.
2. Background Information
Numerous in-car distractions and/or technology innovations have reduced the effectiveness of emergency vehicle sirens. Specifically, in-car stereo systems and advances in “air-type, noise-reduction” vehicles have limited motorists' awareness of their outside environment. Even the loudest emergency vehicle sirens and horns have limited effect. For that reason, there is a need for in-vehicle alert systems or indicators that warn a civilian motorist of the approach of emergency vehicles that will warn them of approaching emergency vehicles in the area in addition to the audio alert of sirens.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide an alert system to preempt traffic signals and alert civilian motorists to approaching emergency vehicles.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to provide a beacon/heading emergency vehicle intersection preemption system and method that utilizes a highly localized, low-power communication system.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency vehicle intersection preemption system that utilizes a highly localized, low-power communication system in each emergency vehicle for controlling the operation of traffic lights at intersections.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency vehicle intersection preemption beacon/heading system utilizing highly localized, low-power communication system at each intersection to control the traffic lights.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency vehicle intersection preemption system in which emergency vehicle has a transmitter that continuously transmits its identification (ID) and heading every second to a receiver at intersections.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide an emergency vehicle intersection preemption system in which a low-power transmitter in emergency vehicles allow them to separately communicate with each intersection for a very short period of time, and within very close proximity.